


Spying Games

by jedimoogle



Series: Magic Universe [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimoogle/pseuds/jedimoogle
Summary: okay so I suppose this one requires some context, as none of my wider audience knows of this domestic setting I have two of my favorite characters in. Anyways, Gearhoof [my unicorn] and Jaffa [ @sketchy-replies tiddy giraffe] are engaged, living comfortably on Gear’s salary as a member of the Magician’s Council [mostly because he’s the token alchemist.] Anyways, I love this setting, but it’s going to feature two new characters: Feint [Sketchy’s impossibly cute lizarboi] and my own dear Vorcha [a dominant striped hyena femme]. Anyways, I’ve already talked too much so here comes the dirt.





	Spying Games

Feint took the scolding well enough from his master, but it did rankle him regardless. He took pains not to show it, but- “charmed by solicitors. I don’t want them taking advantage of my staff. I know you didn’t ask for a pretty face that salesmen and other uninvited guests are drawn to, but I am simply going to have to insist I hire someone to keep the house safe, and they will answer the door, not you, Feint-dear.”

Feint colored a little, his blush copper as he absorbed the compliment from his master, “Yes Master Gearhoof.” He hadn’t ever corrected his masters’ assumption that he was female, partly because he was a maid, so of course he was assumed to be female (the frilly black-and-white dress and the white apron did nothing to help) and partly he just reveled in being called cute and ‘dear’ by his employers, especially his newest masters. Still, it bothered him, like he’d failed them; maybe he had, if only because he’d given in to the temptation to flirt with the most recent solicitor, but he was planning on just getting his number and turning him away politely right after.

“Anyways, I’ve hired this strapping lad to answer the door from now on.” ‘Strapping lad’ was pushing it. Feint looked over the creature presented. Wonderful, a hyena. The uniform was smart enough, very discreetly concealed mailcoat, (clearly a deterrent for the stabby kind of uninvited guest) a long knife at his hip, the distinctive stripes on his face, and stiff mane down to his neck (looking for all the world like a brown and black mohawk) marked him as one of the saner striped hyenas, but still- “Oh, and don’t be shy to have him help you move the heavy things, don’t think I haven’t seen you struggle to vacuum under the furniture. Got a big strong man to help now.” He winks at Feint.

“Ah… and your name, good sir?”

“Vorcha. Vorcha guard house. Turn away salesmen. Ki-” Gear gives her a look that says ‘we talked about this’ “… de-tain intruders. Maim burglars.” The hyena nods.

“Good lad. This is Feint. Be good to her, wont you?” Vorcha nods, “Good.” Gear pauses, about to pat the hyena’s head, and thinks better of it. “I’ll be back later, after work.” he nods and slips out. Vorcha stations herself at the door, vigilant.

He didn’t trust the hyena. It was… he didn’t know, but something was just… off. Still Master Gear had hired him and he was the master, so it was not Feint’s place to say anything. Besides, it was that time of day, and Jaffa was like clockwork with her schedule. Feint crept to a concealed entry and slipped into the house’s crawlspace. This was a holdover from the idea of servants being useful but unseen, and it allowed him to slip unseen into most parts of the house. But he had a guilty pleasure, and not work to attend to right now. He made his way up to the second floor space and worked around to the spot that gave him access to the hall by his masters’ chambers. He made his way to the door to their bedroom and there she was, his other master, Jaffa.

She had been Gearhoof’s maid before he’d become enamored with the quiet, painfully shy creature. He peeks in through the keyhole and sure enough, she was holding up her old uniform. At a month along in her pregnancy, she couldn’t quite fit into the dress anymore, but still pulled on the white apron. It did nothing to conceal her generous breasts, and sat on her soft, impossibly desirable belly, just starting to show. He licked his lips as he watched her, waiting for her to milk herself and get a favorite toy out. Not long and she’d be well on her way through her morning masturbation and milking session… gonna have to change my panties after this… he mused, reaching down to watch her, and daydream of his soft master, one who also called Gear ‘master,’ but only in the quiet of their bedroom…

Wait, what was-Feint turned hastily at the sound of creaking floorboards. Nobody? He got up in a rush and started to conspicuously dust the vases and photo frames in the hall, patting his dress down, fighting to get his erection under control. It was that new guard, Vorcha. what was he doing snooping, that bastard? Or… he slipped to the end of the hall and looked for the hyena. No, still at the door. You’re just getting jumpy, Feint… he sighed and slipped back to his spying spot, just in time, as she was bouncing on one of the bigger toys, milk spraying freely as she rode the toy to her [and Feint’s] delight.

The maid was spying on her master?! Vorcha steadied her breathing. She’d been this close to being caught spying on the little scaly voyeur. Or… no, this ‘Feint’ didn’t feel like any of the usual thieves in this city. More troubling, it looked like was-but she wouldn’t have had the nerve… would she? And the hyena swore she saw the lizard’s penis, but… it must have been her tail, maybe a toy she’d been hiding. Still… something was… damn, now she’d never sleep until she figured it out.

Another sleepy week and it was all Feint could do to keep his eyes open. He’d been trying to spy on that Vorcha. The lizard just knew, he’d swear his scales that Vorcha was hiding something. Plus he had the feeling the guard was returning the favor. What’s your secret, you…? He’d turn around suddenly, but no, he was just lounging at the door. Still… he’d just put that at the back of his mind for now. Feint was just going to sweep and moon over how much joy and delight his masters filled him with. Gearhoof had lost sleep tending to Jaffa’s waxing libido. Feint knew, he’d listened to [and watched] at least three of their rather loud and passionate ruttings. He had to keep awake somehow, but-oh. Oh. Yes, that would be ideal.

“Oh, Feint, you surprised me…” Jaffa stirred as the lizard maid knocked and slowly opened the door to the master bedroom.

“Oh, I’m sorry, pr-” he bit his tongue, tired! He was tired and almost did the thing! Princess was his pet name, the secret name he only ever calling her in his mind, in his daydreams. “Sorry, mistress Jaffa, I’ll-” but he knew, she was so-so damned obliging, it made him feel guilty sometimes.

“No, I need to get up anyways.” Yesss. He nodded and bit his tongue, feeling his brain line up the words without permission: Would you like some help getting dressed, Mistress? No. It was- “But…” she was blushing, what was it? Mistress Jaffa was too much for him sometimes, he had to get out, just excuse himself and calm down, or at least pop that boner out of anyone’s sight. “Could you-?” She slid out of bed and held up a bra. nonononononononononono. He took a breath. He could do this. He reached up, as she slipped it on and fought her breasts into the cups… those soft, warm-no. He pulled and got the hooks fastened neatly, after all, he’d had lots of practice on himself. “Feint? What’s poking me?” N…o? oh no. He was leaning right up against her devastatingly plush ass and it just… happened.

“Oh, hahahahahaha-” his voice cracked. “It’s the duster, excuse me, Mistress.”

“Oh. Thank you, Feint.” the lizard turned away in a hurry, his skirt riding up a bit. “I’ll let you collect the sheets in peace. I’m going to go out for a walk.” She quietly slipped into a sundress.

“Alone?” he said it too fast, damn him. “I mea-uh-”

“Of course not. I’ll have Vorcha along.” Well, that seemed reasonable. Vorcha had already made one unwarranted solicitor widdle himself so at least he was good for something. Jaffa smiled and walked out. Feint pulled the top sheet free of the bed and sighed. He could feel-no, smell, here and there, his masters’ romps, and tried to line the odors up with certain nights. One spot smelled of sour milk, and he recalled Gear begging Jaffa to take a bit of something, and let her breasts swell huge and full of milk. And just here, a green smell, Jaffa’s mouth, pressed to the sheet as her master pounded her ass ruthlessly. Feint pulled the sheet close to him, already about to-no, the laundry room. It was warmer there anyways.

This… this was heaven. Feint was buried in laundry; he’d rounded up everyone’s sheets and unmentionables, except for Vorcha’s. He did his own laundry. It made him more suspicious of the hyena, honestly. In fact, Feint hadn’t gone into his room since he’d been hired on and the space had become taboo. He was strongly considering snooping but first… first he had needs. He draped a pair of Jaffa’s panties over his face and wrapped himself in the sheets his masters had gotten dirty. They reeked of sex and it was intoxicating for him. He felt like he was there, Jaffa sitting on his face while Gear… while Gear… he just had to now. He slipped the dildo out of the basket and smeared lube on it. He always did the laundry naked, but with the door shut, and the laundry room his domain, nobody would ever know. Where was he? Right. He inhaled Jaffa’s odor, licking her panties; he could just taste her box, as she sat on his face in his vivid daydream. He leaned back and eased the toy up his ass, and yes, there he was, one master sitting on his face while the other fucked his ass. He let go, getting loud as he played with the toy, confident he’d have at least an hour, so he had a little time to be noisy and let off some steam. He started to rub his cock with the sheet, imagining Jaffa giving him head as he was rawed by Gear. “Masters… oh please…” he pushed the toy deeper, jerking faster as he moaned and squeaked alternately, lost in his daydreams. He shifted and sat down on the toy, pushing it all the way in as he sucked on a corner of the sheet, tasting Jaffa’s milk as he jerked faster, “G-Gear~” he breathed, as he finally shot his load on the sheets.

Vorcha had been here a month now. In that time she had received no actual, overt commands. Everyone couched them in requests and “if you could just-” and “if you have time…” All so… wishy-washy. It wouldn’t hurt her feelings at all to be told do do things, what was she going to do, say no? She was paid to obey, and the food was good (better than anywhere she’d worked before) the pay was only less than other work because the job was soft, and she got her room for free. Still… she’d spent the time getting to know her masters and it was… what was that word, refreshing? Yes. Those two doted on each other, to such a degree that it was insipid. Only… somehow it was cute? Jaffa was just showing at this point and was needy. Vorcha saw how Gearhoof lost sleep taking care of her needs, but again, she saw the giraffe cow do everything in her power to please him. Everything.

She had spent that month also discreetly spying on the maid, but so far it looked like all she did was spy on her masters and steal sex toys occasionally. Still… something was up. She’d find out, eventually.

4AM. She’d do one last walk around the house and go to bed for a bit. But first, she’d see where that lizard was. She crept up the stairs and no sign of her. Hm? Sounded like her masters were at it, though. Well… the maid always peeked in, so… what was the harm? She padded over and peer through the keyhole.

“You look tired, I’ll just-”

“Hey, no, I can nod off a little at work, you know you’re more important than that, dove.”

They were insipid. Still, the unicorn’s subservience to his wife’s needs was endearing. Like a pet, even. She licked her lips and continued to watch, shifting her position a little, if only to rest a hand in her lap, kneeling on her knees as she spied on them.

“-thirsty.”

“You know I always am.”

Vorcha’s face grew warm as she watched him nurse from his wife. Jaffa made her slightly envious, but only a little. Vorcha’s back felt just fine, thank you. Still, it was like she had him wrapped around her finger, and never took advantage or asserted her dominance. Those two were odd. She’d have had him in a halter and leadro-oh? What was this?

“-little bit,please?”

He was begging her to sit on his face. Begging was pitiful, but to take the lower position was to affirm his subservience to his wife. Vorcha chewed on her lip as she watched them play, the giraffe sucking her husband off with that dark tongue of hers. She couldn’t deal with this, not now. She silently fought with her pants and slipped a hand down to rub her already wet sex. It was embarrassing, but she needed a pet desperately. someone to dominate and bark commands at and give her the kind of attention Gear gave Jaffa…

She spent the next two days trying not to moon too hard over her masters. Even so, she felt as though the maid was watching her. What was her deal, anyways, so suspicious. Vorcha would find out her secret, she knew it.

“Vorcha, if you have a minute, could you help move some of the furniture?” Gear asked tentatively.

She nodded and followed him. See, he never gave orders. She licked her lips and unconsciously stared at his ass, What would she dress her pet in? Maybe something more after the fashion of a proper hyena male, some flowey skirt, or maybe something a bit like those airy dresses Jaffa wore in the mornings. Pink halter for his head, or… no, pale blue. Parts of her brain were already adding a host of black leather accessories to him… yess… no. She’d never do that to Jaffa, or Gear. She felt guilty even thinking of it, she’d never hurt what those two had.

“-the left. Vorcha?” She snaps out of it and nods, moving furniture around at Gear’s suggestions.

He’d been giving the masters creepy looks all day, Feint knew it. He’d been leering at Jaffa and scowling at Gear; it was upsetting. He was going to figure out what that thug was hiding, he swore it. He just had to plan carefully how he was going to do it. He had too many close calls and dark looks from the hyena to shadow him anymore. Sneak into his room, maybe? Well…

“Vorcha, I’ll be back in a few hours, Jaffa’s at her prenatal checkup right now. I’m going to meet her there and help her with a few things. Why don’t you wash up?” She nodded. All the furniture moving had gotten her into a right mess. Gear left and she shut the door to the master bedroom and started the water. She peeled her clothing off, sighing as her binder came off, and several minutes of vigorous scrubbing got her feeling better. Towel around her head, Vorcha scowled at her clothes. Well… wait, what was that? She looked over at something left on the corner of the bed. Oho, a toy? Well… she had time, no harm in getting a little wet while she dried off…

Damn, he had no idea where the spare key was… maybe Feint could pick the lock? Whatever. He perked his head at the sound of running water. Ah, if that felon was washing up there, Feint had plenty of time to snoop. But what of the door? He approached the first floor lodging and tested the knob. Unlocked, amazing! He sniffed around and was underwhelmed by the spartan furnishings. He actually wondered if he’d removed some of the things that gave this house its usual level of cheer. He peeked in the dresser. Just uniforms, another mailcoat and some unnerving looking weapons. The nightstand? Ah, yes, here were some of the things he remembered being in the room before Vorcha moved in, a little vase, an innocuous picture and a… thing? Whatever. Well damn, none of this was all that incriminating.

Yesss, toys! She’d found Jaffa’s toys! The first one she’d spotted was… too big. No doubt she’d hurt herself with it. Mistress Jaffa was-she looked at all the dildos with flared heads, all kind of sizes, but none of them quite suitable for Vorcha. Her master was a size queen. Oh, egg vibrators? Hmm, and why did these anal beads have a sw-the toy started to buzz, and Vorcha was on it in a second, fingering her ass and loosening it up before working the beads up her tailhole. She could feel her brain buzzing gently, the vibrations conducted up her spine from the toy. Knees weak, she flopped on her back and took a moment to-to-she bit her cheek, as her pussy squirted a little. Maybe she’d turn the vibration off first, so she could think. Just… couldn’t… see the switch-she took a few breaths and decided to power through the brain-numbing goodness. Small, small, something that she could fit… oh? She knew this shape well enough. It was uncanny, actually, the mottled skintone, the veins, even the color. How had someone replicated Gearhoof’s glorious horsecock so well? Her masters were perverts, dedicated to each other.

A bra? Feint dug and shuffled around in confusion. Why did he have… no, two, three? He shut the drawer hastily. Hey… he could be a crossdresser like me. Feint tried to picture it and shook his head. No. He checked the wardrobe and found a dress, landing him in more distress. Did Vorcha steal clothing? What was it, did he-what was this? A picture, in it are two hyenas holding hands. One is wearing a black dress, while the other is clearly Vorcha. Something looks off, but Feint hardly has time for that, as he’s more absorbed in the fact that someone (Vorcha, most likely) has crossed out the female’s face. Wait… dress, bras… crossed out picture… Feint whined softly to himself. Vorcha was obviously some kind of murderer… then again, he might be jumping the gun. He had to be sure.

All she had to do was relax and sit on it. It was capable of fitting a baby’s head, there was no way she was gonna have trouble fitting this lovingly crafted, perfect replica of her fantasy pet’s cock in her. Her legs were starting to wobble a bit, as she tried to relax, still nervous about how the flared head pressed against her wet lips. Damn it, she was gonna do it already! She took a deep breath, just as her legs decided to give, spearing her on the girthy dildo. She yelped, pinching her tongue between her teeth. Who was she kidding, he was huge. “Hhhhnha-ah-nnn-fuck-hhh~” Her face burned with shame as she tried to ride it a little more, falling on her back. She pulled it out and spent a few minutes taking in the heady musk of her masters’ sheets. She knew what frenzied fucking smelled like and the sheets reeked of it. It was a heady perfume of sweat and sex; maybe… she started to finger her ass, tentatively, keeping the vibrating beads in, but pushing first one, then two and three fingers into her ass. She tugged at her pucker slowly, gently, gaping it, curious and determined. A little tug and she loosed the beads from her ass, and greased up the equine cock-toy. No, I shouldn’t let it go to waste… Vorcha slid the buzzing beads into her abused cunny and let them buzz happily in her pink pocket. She moaned more, face hot with chagrin as even wadding a corner of the sex-stinking sheet into her mouth couldn’t mute cries as she wiggled the toy up her ass. Yes. She could take him, just not if he tried to go for his favorite hole. She shifted a little and started to use her feet to work the toy in and out, rubbing her breasts with her hands as she continued to whine and moan. But I’d be the master, I’d never let my pet pick what hole he entered.

What was that noise? That brutish felon had already washed so what was Feint hearing now? She started up the stairs and approached the master bedroom. But-but Vorcha was in there, he was a little too skittish to approach and risk getting caught peeking at the keyhole. Nonetheless, Gear had gone out and he could hear what sounded like someone having sex in the master bedroom… it was enough to make him sweat with dread. What if Vorcha was raping his dear Jaffa? Worse, what if it was some illicit tryst, that she was complicit in, something that would destroy his masters’ relationship and, worse yet, end his employment. No! She’d never do that… would she?

Someone was walking around up here… shit! She pulled the toy free of her ass hastily, and fretted, not having a chance to wipe it down. She wiggled into her binder hastily and started getting dressed in the rest of her uniform. It took her a few minutes, and by the time she threw the door open the hall was empty. That little guttersnipe maid had been spying again. She’d get that snooping little hussy, some time she’d blink and then Vorcha would catch her, red-handed…

Two weeks, three weeks, a month now and Feint hadn’t seen any more proof any more illicit trysts between his master and Vorcha, only furtive looks here and there, worryingly enough, most of them from Jaffa. She’d lick her lips, that way she did with Gear, but-but this was worse. She’d blush terribly, then look away. Feint feared she was at least encouraging it, if not an instigator. No, what if that was his modus operandi? He’d seduce women, and then… no, he couldn’t even think it in his head, it was too horrible. Wait, he had an idea… it’d be just the thing to throw that hyena off his master’s trail.

Another month and Jaffa was looking positively gravid now. It delighted Gearhoof and nothing made Vorcha happier than seeing those two in delight. However…

“Whoops…” Feint bent over to pick up her feather duster for third time today, flashing striped panties and her pert bottom. Vorcha really didn’t like girls, but it was making her pine for home. Somewhere where men knew how to be pretty and wear dresses; where women ran things and a dutiful husband kept a tidy home. All the things she missed when she moved to seek her fortune elsewhere. Everything here was just so… backward. For whatever reason, Vorcha kept thinking of Feint as a cute little husband, wearing enticing things for his wife-which was absurd, naturally. She’d doze a little and he’d be there, hiking up his skirt to show off his dick, the ideal, submissive playmate, displaying his willingness to please her. She’d stir and shake her head, Feint was a girl, and anyways… that was just… a little too gay for her, anyways, daydreaming about her like that…

“I’m just all thumbs today.” Feint burbled. Vorcha rolled her eyes and looked over to-what was that? She’d just spotted it for a moment, but that was enough. Gear had done that lip bite, she knew it from all the times he did that when Jaffa would bend over or fix her boobs unconsciously. Feint wasn’t doing it for her, she was such a dummy! She was teasing her master, that little hussy! Ohh, she just wanted to wring that sluttly little lizard’s neck, she did!

“Whups, there I go again, clumsy me.” A week, she’d been at this a whole week, it was too much.

“You, you little harlot! Stop teasing the master!” Vorcha pinned the maid to the wall.

“Wh-what is this all about?” She whines. Vorcha’s too mad to explain, and pulls up Feint’s skirt, and yanks her panties down. “Ahhn~ Don’t do that!” but the hyena’s too mad and decides she’s had it. She spreads the scaly slut’s snatch and-gets an eyefull of lizard cock.

“Wh-what?” She’s baffled, but still… she wastes no time, peeling her pants down to sit on that cock, riding it eagerly and roughly, pinning him down, as she bounces on him, jolting his hips with each bounce. She’s hot and tight and noisy, and gods this is the best pussy Feint’s ever had, even if she has meat breath.

It takes only seconds for Jaffa to spot them and, blushing hotly, she shoves a milky breast at Feint, getting him to nurse hungrily; Vorcha takes only a little convincing and soon the giraffe cow is a noisy wet mess herself.

“What is all this?” Gear walks into the ad-hoc threesome and stares. “Ah… -oh my…” Jaffa crooks a finger and points at Vorcha’s bottom suggestively. He complies, and drops his pants, and in a blink Vorcha’s whining and panting as Gear teases her asshole with his cock. A little more coaxing and she’s got both holes filled with cock, bouncing and squirting, as she gets the dicking of a lifetime. Gear and Feint both blow their loads in her and she can feel her belly bulge a little with the spunk. Jaffa scoots away and lays back invitingly.

“Feint? Wont my cute little maid come here~?” She purrs at him. Vorcha’s too dazed to protest as he wiggles free from under her and climbs on Jaffa, poking her pink folds with his cock. Gear grins and pushes Vorcha up against the wall and starts to fuck her ass ruthlessly, as the hyena squeals and begs.

“More, more!” She cries, as he stretches and plows her ass, cumming again, and again, until her belly starts to bloat wide, full of cum. “Master, master~ More!” until-

“Master! You fell asleep at your desk, again!” Gear shakes himself, and stirs. Feint is there shaking his shoulder.

“Oh, so I did…” why did he think…? What… what was he dreaming about again? He’d left another hole in the wall with his horn, fantastic. If only he could remember! He had to fidget and adjust himself again, must have been Jaffa, he mused. Welp, no time like the present. He went in search of his wife, plotting to take advantage of her current voracious sexual appetite, and relieve some of both their current stresses. She’d been very needy in that way lately, and between work and trying to do everything to make the transition into parenthood seamless, he’d been losing sleep. Time to find Jaffa…

“Gear?” Jaffa stroked the unicorn’s mane as he rested his head against her belly.

“Yes, pet?” he turned a little and kissed her belly.

“You look tired. Tell the ministry you need time off.”

“Oh, but-”

“We never had our honeymoon! You are telling them, your wife needs you, and you need more rest. Your job can wait.” She pulls him up, resting his face in her voluminous cleavage.

“ss pet…” he mumbles, before moving a little, “some time off, so I can focus on you, and getting the nurser-”

“Gear, I love you, I really do, but… it’s too crowded here. We need a real vacation.”

“You have somewhere in mind?”

She digs up a few brochures, “Actually… I had this in mind, and it’s not too far from my parents, we could visit them,”

“Ohh, goody…”

“For a day,” she leans in close and whispers the next bit, “And spend the rest of the month fucking like wild animals~” she pushes her tongue into his ear, teasing him. Gear rests his hands on her breasts and moves in to kiss her, “Not now, you have to tell the ministry you’re taking your honeymoon.”

“What, right now?”

“Yes, I packed our bags already.”

“wh-”

“Yesterday.”

“I meant-”

“Jeanette at the travel agency was very helpful.”

“Did you remem-”

“I have all our favorite things packed.”

“And the cos-” she hands him a receipt. “Wh…”

“Off season, they had amazing rates.”

“I can see, how long have you been planning this?”

“Long enough, now hurry, so we can make wild, passionate love one last time before the coach arrives.”

A few hours and one thoroughly abused bed later… “You two keep the house in neat order while we’re away, we’ll be back in a month. Here’s where to reach us, and if you need anything but don’t want to bother us about it, here’s this, I highly suggest you try that first.” Gear hands papers to Feint and Vorcha.

“Who in charge now?” Vorcha asks.

“We’re still your masters, Vorcha.”

“No, who here in charge for the month?”

“Oh… I don’t know, does it matter, lad? Feint’s been here longer, she knows what needs doing around the house. You two be good, no parties while we’re away.” they nod as Gear and Jaffa board the coach and are whisked off.

What was he playing at? A whole week and he’d barely said anything to Feint. Maybe he’d have to go back to teasing him… He had no witnesses, no hope of being overpowered by his puny ass, no reason to hold back… maybe-maybe Feint was wrong about Vorcha? He hated the idea, but honestly, it was the only explanation. He’d just relax… or try to, Vorcha had been guarding the master bedroom, practically. He just wanted to get in there and roll in the sheets, just for an hour or so… play a little and get on with things. Anyways, the sheets probably reeked by now so they would need washing. Except…

Just five minutes… ten-okay fine, half an hour. Vorcha just wanted enough time to settle and daydream about her pony pet giving her a good once-over. But nooo, that little hussy was up in the hall making the hall cleanest dogsdamned spot in the house, for fuck’s sake. She could smell it through the door, they’d had rowdy hot sex in there and Vorcha just wanted to… maybe get a good sniff in… maybe get the sheets all wet, okay? She wasn’t here to be shamed for that, it was too nice of a thing to pass up. Fuck it, she was gonna do it now, while the little lizard was busy elsewhere. She crept into the room…

Whatever, okay, just what-the-fuck-ever. He was gonna go up there and say it, just like he’d practiced, ‘I need to tidy up the masters’ bedchambers, excuse me’ and either Vorcha would be difficult, or not. He still wasn’t sure if he’d been wrong to think of the hyena as some maniac, or if that wasn’t some really deeply internalized specist attitude about hyenas he needed to unlearn… god, where had that thought even come from? Right, deep breath and-oh, he wasn’t even guarding the door now?

“Good pet, make Vorcha happy~” she purred to herself as she rolled in the sheets, mumbling as she snuffed up the week-old reek of her masters. She didn’t even care, she’d make Jaffa a pet too, that tongue would leave her cross-eyed, she knew it. She shifted a little and started to rub the sheet against her musky crotch, already getting her desperately needed two-hand touch on finally. She moaned louder as she found a little buzzing toy and teased her nipple with it. “Please, pet, I’m thirsty, wont you share?” She whined and started to tease her ass, rooting for a toy to fill in for Gearhoof.

Oh god. He’d walked in on… what was even going on, it sounded like Vorcha rolling around in the sheets, masturbating. Shit, he’d just-fuck!-bump into the vanity and knock over the loudest things possible. Vorcha froze and bleated, falling off the bed.

“Who there!?” fuck, she was tangled, one of the things she’d been playing with still buzzing softly. No, she should have known that lizard was gonna come in here eventually. Not that she blamed her, it was her job, after all… Ohh, this was just so-so-

“…” He worked his mouth dumbly, I’ll just come back later? God, it sounded stupid in his head, why even bother? Anyways… he was… maybe a little curious. “Here, you’re standing on the sheet there.” He tugged at the corner as the hyena lifted his foot. “There, all…” Feint blinked slowly at what he saw. It was all wrong. “Tits?”

Vorcha slapped her so hard she staggered, and sat hard on her bottom, clutching her face. She fumbled madly to get her clothes on, blushing hotly as the toy continued to hum. Maybe she’d surprised the scaly tramp, but still.

“Uh, I mean, I thought you were a-”

“Vorcha girl. Feint say whatever evil thing she want. Vorcha let Feint wash sheet now.” She started to get back into her clothes.

“Wait, I uh…” What the hell, if she was that frustrated, what could he possibly lose now? He started to peel his dress off over his head.

“No, no, Vorcha not like scaly…” she blinked, there was no way that-”penis?”

“Oh… well, my fault. I’ll just-wh-” he paused as she slipped her hand under his panties.

“Feint is boy?” She licked her lips, no longer trying to put clothes back on.

“Uh, well, yeah.” He stood there uncomfortably as she started to feel him up, “Uhh… Vorcha, why didn’t you ever correct anyone?”

“Because, get more work this way, get taken seriously. Why Feint dress like-like women dress here?”

“Have you ever heard of anyone hiring a male maid?”

“Lots, at home. But… this place different, upset Vorcha. All backward.” she flops down on the bed, huffing sadly. “Feint look like cute boy, in dress. Just like home.”

“What? Boys wear dresses where you’re from?”

“Yes. Took Vorcha forever to learn. All backward here.”

He flops down next to her, “God, it reeks of the masters…”

“Yes. Good smell…” she sideyes him, “Vorcha thought you were doing things with Gearhoof. Feint not…?”

“No, never, I mean-okay, you got me, I really want that dick, have you seen those two go at it?”

“Yes, hh-”

“Okay, so you’re not-like some-some killer who seduces women and takes pictures with them and crosses out their faces?” She leans up a little and gives him a look. “OkaysomaybeIsnoopedinyourroomandsawapicture-”

“Shh. Feint slow down?”

“Okay, I kinda thought you-okay but you own a dress!”

She glares at him, “That boyfriend dress. We come here and a month later he decide Vorcha wear and be like women here. Vorcha not like idea. So he leave.”

“Oh… wait, was that him in the black dress in that picture?”

“Feint is snoop…” she growls at him.

“Okay, I’m really sorry about that, I just thought you and Jaffa were-like-like what you thought about me and Gear…”

She starts to giggle, then bray out loud, “yy-you think-Vorcha think-we think other cheating on-”

He starts to laugh, too, “Oh god, this is absurd, isn’t it? To be honest… I-I really want to be in the middle of those two, really… have you tasted Jaffa’s milk?”

“It very good. Vorcha want make Gear into cute pet.”

Feint leans up and gives her a look, “I-sorry, what?”

“Have him wear cute things and do what Vorcha say.”

Feint flops back over, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face. “I wouldn’t mind doing that.”

“Do what?”

“I think there’s a leash and a collar in here somewhere.” He starts to root around in the toy chest.

Vorcha looks over at him, “What?”

“So we can do that whole pet thing you seem to need so badly. Here they are.” he holds up the objects in question. Vorcha rubs at her face, feeling incredibly sweaty suddenly.

“Feint not have to do this,” she mumbles.

“What, you wanted someone cute and submissive, right?” She makes a little noise, rather like a kettle letting off steam, “Am I not cute enough?”

“No-no-Feint-Vorcha had… Vorcha thought they were gay thoughts about lizard…”

“I’m a kobold, thank you.”

“Oh, what that mean?”

“Uhm… well, mostly that I’m a big lizard. Like you’re a big hyena. Are we gonna do this or-” Vorcha puts the collar on him and tugs on the leash.

“You talk too much.” she tugs, pulling his head down to her crotch. “Pet please Vorcha now.” Feint nods and licks her crotch softly, as she spreads her lips…

“You think they’re doing alright? Should I check in on them?” Gear fusses, Jaffa looking huge and happy, sunning herself next to him.

“They’re fine, please, Gear, we’re here so we can focus on us, now.” She leans over and kisses him.

“You’re right. It’s not like they’re going to turn the house into a brothel while we’re away.” He yawns and pets her belly, “More bellyrubs?”

“Yes dove…”

Vorcha moans, and pushes his head against her crotch as she bucks her hips, “Such good pet~ What next…mm.”

“Please, master…” Feint’s face grows hot, “If you take a few of these, you’ll be…” he runs his hands over his chest, “Milky like Jaffa.” he licks his lips nervously.

“Oh? Feint is greedy pet, like both masters, hmm?”

“No, master, only you, now~” he rubs his face against her thigh.

“Well… Feint is such good pet.” she pops a few of the pills and waits. “So, how soon it happen?”

“Soon enough.” he leans back, his cock twitching in the air.

“Well…” Vorcha scoots up close, her tits presses against his face as she rubs her crotch against his meat. “Cute pet like Vorcha pussy~” She rubs more, driving him wild.

“hhh, please, master, I want to please you with my cock, wont you let me, please?”

“Yes, pet.” she pins him down and rubs more, finally slipping it in, bouncing on his scaly member. She rides in, getting both of them hot, until-”Wh..” she tenses a little as the heat seems to radiate from her breasts, as they swell, “Feint not say they grow…”

“Uhm, sorry?”

“No, no, Vorcha like~ Look like Jaffa now?” she leans over, her nipples puffy, as they swell more, growing heavy with milk. The growth sets off all kinds of little pinging and whizzing in her brain, making her feel… there was probably a word for it, but her brain was feeling overtaxed at the moment, spurring her to ride Feint harder, hands on his chest as she pounded against him, in a frenzy of heated lust. Her nipples leaked the precious milk her pet craved, and he whined softly.

“Vorcha, master, wont you let me taste?”

“Yes, pet.” she grunted out, pulling him to a nipple, as she tensed, her sex quivering as he nursed from her, filling his mouth with her milk, as he filled her sex with his own ‘milk.’ “A-already?”

“S-sorry… master…” he pants, getting milk all over them. “Please, master, wont you?” he pulls out a toy that makes her flinch a little, and bends over.

“Feint is little slut…” she mumbles, greasing it up, before wiggling it into his ass, surprised at how easily it slips in, “Okay, Feint big slut.”

He whines and blushes at her words, “More, harder, please~” She sighs and starts to pound his ass, the toy stretching his ass as she shoves it deep, certain it’s poking into his stomach as she hammers him. Feint wiggles and bleats as he’s fucked roughly with the toy, “G-Gear~” he bites his lip immediately, as she stops. “N-no, please, please-”

“You have really big crush, hmm? Maybe this make you think of master instead?” She jams the toy all the way up his ass, making him squeal, as she creeps up, flipping him on his back effortlessly. “Gear do this?” she leans down and starts to lick his cock.

“mhnnhnmhhnnoo?” he makes more flustered noises as she sucks and bobs gently on his cock, drooling all over his thighs as she takes it all with no effort. She pops up and Feint looks at her. “Master, what is it?”

“Feint is short… Vorcha very tall… this…”

“Oh, oh, that, hm? Gear had something for that, too.” he finds it in moments, a bottle, with a very telltale label. He takes a hit and in minutes, Vorcha is bobbing her head up and down on his substantially girthier meat, trying not to gag on it as she pushes deep, the head pushing down her throat, as he runs his fingers through her hair, “mhmm, V-Master, d-don’t stop~” she pulls away, with a little cough, and rests her plush, milky breasts around his cock, sucking and drooling on the head as she sprays milk on him, and the sheets, making eye contact as she plays with her pet. He arches his back, and blows his load all over her face, surprising her as she chokes some of it down, and the rest drips from her nose and lips. “S-sorry… I’ll get you a towel…”

Gear and Jaffa are spooning quietly, enjoying the afterglow of some of their own fun, “Pet… do you-do you have any-any, I don’t know… embarrassing, maybe silly fantasies?”

“Gear?” she pulls his hand up to fondle her nipple, “What kind?”

“Oh… like… m-maybe… about… other people?”

Jaffa tugs his other hand up, ”This one’s feeling cold, dear.” she lapses back into a thoughtful silence.

“Ah, n-nevermind…”

“Vorcha. I have a crush on him, I f-feel silly, its like a schoolgirl crush, he’s strong and silent.”

“Oh.” he starts to play more with her nipples.

“Gear, I’ve seen how you glance at Feint. She is really cute in that dress,”

“Oh, but you know I love you best, right?”

“Of course. And I know the kind of appetite you’ve always had, Gear. I’m… a little surprised you never asked for other playmates.”

“But, Jaffa, my light, my lovely cow, mother of my foals~” he croons softly kissing her neck, “I could never-”

“I love you, pet, but… I really need more than just what you can provide.” she presses his hand harder against her breast, “and… I-maybe-how… oh, this is awkward, you’re right.”

“No, pet, I understand. Besides, that… sounds kinda hot… my plush, massive cow, enjoying her lovers, one wedged between her glorious cheeks and-who do you want back there, anyways?”

“Probably Vorcha,” she blushes hotly, dragging his fingers around her nipples, drawing circles with them. She presses her bottom against his crotch playfully.

“You are right, I can’t keep up with you when you’re like this, can I?”

“No, but I still feel the same way about you, pet~ He’ll just… let you get some rest.”

“Ah… and Feint?”

“You’d still feel the same way about me? Even when I am fat, and sagging, while she is young and perky?”

“She’s a stick. I mean, a cute stick, but still… not you. I’d still-”

“Would you let me watch? I bet she’d squeal.” he pauses, and she pokes at his hands to keep rubbing.

“I… should we check in early on them? I mean we’d only be two days early, but still-”

“Yes, dove, we could have a playdate-if they wouldn’t mind…” she cranes her neck and flicks her tongue into his ear.

“RRRRrrr, take it, take it all, little bitch!” She barks as Feint bounces on the fat strap-on, Vorcha spanking his ass as his tail lashes about.

“Yes, yes master, oohh, I’m going to cum, please, master~”

“Feint do it when Vorcha say!” she swats his ass again, “Harder!” Feint cries out and bounces faster, subsiding into stifled whining as the toy humps both their holes, leaving them a sweaty mess.

“Feint? Vorcha, we didn’t see you downsta-oh,” Gear and Jaffa pause, staring at the scene before them, Feint squealing blowing his load suddenly.

“Masters, we-”

Jaffa and Gear nod at each other, recovering quickly, “Trade?”

“Trade.”


End file.
